The Mind of the Rider
by Zeratide
Summary: What if, during his life, Eragon Shadeslayer had kept records for the next generation? A look at how the greatest Rider to live viewed the world, and what happened during and after the series. I do not own any aspect of the Inheritance Cycle.
1. An Explanation of the Mind

I, Eragon, currently Son of None, have decided to create a record of the thoughts and state of mind I exist in. Brom warned me that some Riders went insane because of their experiences, so I shall make sure to note what memories are precious to me. If I do eventually become insane, this shall hopefully explain to any who find why I became as I did, and create a record of how to prevent such occurrences in the future.


	2. Entry 1, Brom's Death

Eragon, Son of None**, actually Eragon Bromsson**

Several Months after Garrow's Death

Revised after Oromis's Death

Entry #1: Brom's Final Hours

Brom's Words:

-Eragon… please… I am too weak to continue. We both know I'll die here. I need to give you my blessing. May your life always have meaning. May you find peace in my death, as it shall be your strength. You will save Alagaesia. That, I know. May you find love. The heart is a deadly enemy, Eragon, but also your closest friend. And finally, Eragon… **I wish you much happiness, my son.**

My Original Thoughts:

-I've lost another father figure to me. Over the past few months, I have been steadily growing closer to this old man, and just as I thought I might unlock his final secrets, he was wounded. It came as a great shock to me that Brom was once a member of the Rider Order. The last seven words he said, I do not know, as they were in the ancient language.

Revised Thoughts:

-I lost my true father, and never knew him as such. With an increase in my knowledge, and the great secret I learned from Oromis and Glaedr, I finally understood them, and changed them into what they meant. I will eventually go to see my father again, and I will be sure to make that entry.


	3. Pomnuria Naunen Drottningu

Eragon, Son of None, **actually Eragon Bromsson**

Several Months after My Arrival in Ellesmera

Revised Several Times

Entry #2: Pomnuria Naunen Drottningu

My Thoughts Before:

-This entry is an idea for a poem to explain my feelings for Arya. The elves greatly admire poetry, and while I am indeed no poet, I shall try my best. This is the woman I love, and I understand what Brom meant before. The title of the poem is the title of this entry, which translates into _My Beautiful Princess._

Poem:

-My Beautiful Princess, what can I say?

You've stolen my hear in every possible way.

The sparkle of your eyes, the sun in your hair,

Without you, my life's not something I can bear.

Whether you fight with sword, or shoot with a bow,

I'm waiting for permission, please, just say go.

I want to love you, to hold you, to need you.

Please, dear Arya, just give me a sign,

So I can try to make you mine.

Revised Thoughts:

-I never actually did get to say this poem to Arya, as the events during the Agaeti Blodhren alienated us. I later managed to get her friendship back, but I have not been able to bring up the courage to say it to her.

-This revision was shortly after Arya and I spoke around the fire after the death of the Raz'ac. I may decide to tell her this poem in the near future.


	4. A Brother's Reunion on the Field of War

Eragon Bromsson

A Few Weeks After Oromis' Death

Entry #3: A Brother's Reunion on the Field of War

My Thoughts Before:

-This entry is word for word what I thought and said to Murtagh sometime during a battle a few weeks after Oromis' death. The words were not planned, and they are rather soppy, however the message came through. I managed to convince Murtagh not to join the Varden, or return to Galbatorix, but to find some loophole in their vows so they could run, long enough to change their true names and break their oaths.

My Words:

-I still can't believe this. That the man I trusted, the man who is my brother, would betray me like this. "We trained, we bonded, and yet you still attack me?! Let go of your hate, brother! Do not become the King's Slave!! Give into things like love! Give into friendship! I would forgive you in a heartbeat. You killed a King. You killed a Rider. Do not kill your only hope."

No Revisions.


	5. A Son's Final Farewell

Eragon Bromsson

A Week Before the Final Confrontation

Entry #4: A Son's Final Farewell

My Thoughts Before:

-I finally found the time to revisit my father's tomb. I placed wards on it, so no grave robbers would attempt to take the diamond. I sat there for hours, just staring at his face, before I finally said these words…

My Words:

-Hey, dad… never thought I'd call you that, old man. I should have figured it out a long time ago, I guess. There were clues. Clues that I was too blind to see. I know you thought that I would hate, but know that nothing could ever make me hate you. I understand why you did what you did. I wish you were still here, Dad. You probably could have smacked some sense into me…. The heart really is a powerful thing, just like you said, what seems like so many years ago. I'm going to face the Kind soon, and I might not come back here alive. So know that I love you, and I'll probably be telling you face-to-face real soon. Goodbye, Brom. And… tell mom that I forgive her, too.

I talked to Nasuada, and she told me that she thought that my journal was a good idea. However, she told me that it was typical for me, as a guy, to completely ignore my feelings… I laughed at that. But, I figure that I should. So, my feelings at this time were what you would expect… sorrow because of the fact that Brom was dead, happy that I was seeing him for the first time knowing that he was my father… and a sense of… rightness, having told him I forgave him.

Other than the above, no revisions.


	6. Wyrda

Eragon Bromsson

Day before the Final Confrontation

Entry #5: Wyrda

My Thoughts Before:

-I have spent the past week, preparing to face Galbatorix. My mind relived my life as my body prepared for death. Somehow, I came up with a short poem, in order to psyche myself up.

My Poem:

The day has come, to rise above

And show the world, just what I'm made of.

I've lived my life in betrayal and lies,

Sometimes I wished I was left for the flies.

I've been stabbed, shot, drugged, and hit.

I won't take any more of this shit!

The King is my target, the focus of my rage!

It's time to show them, this beast's left its cage!

No revisions.


	7. The Black Tyrant's Final Stand

Eragon Bromsson

Day of the Final Confrontation

Entry #6: The Black Tyrant's Final Stand

-Today is the day that I cement my place in history. It is the Black Tyrant's last stand. It is my destiny to use my power to kill him, but I am afraid. He **IS **a powerful man. I cannot defeat him alone, but if my comrades join me, he will kill them. I couldn't bear that. If I want to protect my friends, I need to trust my blade and my heart. I see the ones I've lost because of my weakness before me; Brom, Hrothgar, Ajihad, and Oromis…. No more of my precious people will join them, I swear upon my title as a Rider!

No Revisions


	8. Sorrow

Eragon Bromsson

A year after the Final Confrontation

Entry #7: Sorrow

-I succeeded, and yet… my heart feels as though I've failed my purpose. I defeated the Black King, sent him to the void. But everyone is gone, each one headed for their own journeys. They no longer need me. I bear the scars of that cursed day; a new scar on my back, which I have assured, will not pain me as Durza's did. The scar from the slash that almost took my left eye. And finally, the scars upon my heart. The only solace I find now is in the blade, and the bow. It's strange… that which once pained my heart so, is now that which keeps me sane. I've become little more than a warrior now; the time of the Riders is indeed at its end. I am cursed to walk this world until I am finally murdered, becoming an icon of the last of my type, eclipsing those who deserve fame. The Riders began, and shall end, with Eragon.

No Revisions


	9. Manin

Eragon Bromsson

Unknown time

Entry #8: Manin

-I'm… I'm slowly forgetting. I sleep, and my memories no longer haunt me. I'm alone… so alone… and snow surrounds me. It's so peaceful here… I don't want to leave. But sooner or later… you have to wake up….


	10. Entry Nine

Eragon Bromsson

Unknown time

Entry #9

-I'm starting to lose myself. All I see now is a world of hate. I used to be able to find good in everyone, yet now I see only darkness. My friends have slowly come to fear me as I display more and more power. My fame has grown, and thus, people attempt to kill me, to gain their own fame. I fear that soon I shall finally reach the point where I am no longer even the smallest symbol of hope, and become a symbol of darkness, what they view as the next Galbatorix. What have I done to deserve this? I only ever attempted to help the masses, and yet they shall hound after my blood! I will not kill them, and neither shall I be killed. I fear that I must run, not to save my life, but to assure that I will be able to be their savior again in the future, for my visions have returned. I see darkness. I feel flames. I taste blood, and smell decaying bodies. And… I hear Arya scream…


	11. Entry Ten

Eragon Bromsson

I think… sixty years after the Final Confrontation?

Entry #10

-These days, I wish that I was mortal. My friends have finally forgotten me. It has been almost twenty years since I last saw the majority of them. Most of the Varden and Carvahall have died, and Roran is next. They all passed, or will pass, from old age. I still see Roran and Katrina at least once a month. They had two fine sons, and a beautiful daughter. Each of them now has children of their own. Orik still sits upon the throne, and like the rest, I visited him twenty years ago. Murtagh roams alone, honoring Thorn's memory by helping everyone he can. And Arya… she's finally free. Free of the weight of a princess, free to finally let her heart rule. She met some men along her journeys, and most likely fell in love with one of them. I am sincerely happy for her… despite my shattered heart. It was shortly after this… that I finally found solace… in the snow.

I now live in an unknown part of Alagaesia where the snow will never melt. I've sat here for hours with Saphira, merely enjoying the silence, and cool, crisp air. This is the only place where the clash of armies does not fill my ears. Almost sixty years later, that damned battle still haunts me. I still occasionally ache along my eye, where I feel Galbatorix's blade slicing my skin. I still see Arya charging him, before he ran her through. I still feel my rage as I slice him in two. The frantic attempt to heal her, the energy leaving my body in a torrent, all is fresh in my mind. Her eyes opened, and our gazes locked. My lips brushed against hers, until I lost consciousness. She was gone the next day, and I never saw her again.

I sit here as the snowflakes fall. Saphira goes off to hunt, and I am alone. Completely, and utterly, alone. This is the place where I can find peace. The place I love.

The place where I'm determined to die.


End file.
